The Perfect Guy
by ArinnaVal
Summary: Summary: Claire had one perfect life. She had only one problem - men. Or... man?


**Title; The Perfect Guy  
Author: ArinnaVal  
Fandom: Heroes  
Pairing/Characters: Peter/Claire, mentions - Angela and Nathan  
Rating: NC -17/M  
Genre: Drama/Romance  
Warnings: Graphic sex, incest, language.  
Spoilers: AU - **** Nathan is alive. Takes place after season 4  
Summary: ****Claire had one perfect life. She had only one problem - men. Or... man?**  
**A/N**: **Written for the "Create" challenge at** **heroes_contest**

**BETA - thank you so much Alex! **  
**_Enjoy! _**

* * *

Claire was in her last year at college. She picked medicine, and no one was surprised. She wanted to become a nurse like her uncle, whom she hero-worshipped. Everybody thought that it was cute, since Peter had saved her life more times than anyone could count.

Claire was an excellent student; she had friends and she loved to spend time with them. Claire was clever about that. She hardly joined any parties, and when she came home she was always sober. Nobody could figure out how she did it, because she drank more than any girl in the room.

Claire lived on the campus. The Petrelli mansion was close, and she preferred it that way. She lived alone, and was so private that nobody knew the real Claire. Her colleagues knew her as just another average teenage girl, and nobody knew about her ability. She was completely safe.

Claire went to visit her biological family regularly. It was hard for her, because she never felt like they were her real family; they all were so cold to her and with each other. Peter was the only one with a heart among them, however he was missing every time Claire went there. She had caught him only once or twice during the past few years.

Claire did not have a problem with her family, her friends, or her college. Her only problem was with boys. Both of her fathers were concerned with her choice of boyfriends. None of them lasted very long; two, maybe three months at the most, and then there would be another. They all looked almost the same – dark-haired and with hazel eyes. Whenever Claire took another boy to the family dinner at the mansion, it meant that it was over with him. It was like a signal, and Nathan would exchange looks with his mother every time he met 'the new guy'.

Nathan even called Peter to talk to Claire and put her some sense into her head. Peter promised he would, but Nathan had not heard from him for a couple of months. When Peter finally showed up, he looked like he did not care. Claire was alone that night and Peter was too grumpy to talk. He was always grumpy lately. There was something different about him, but Nathan did not know what it was.

When Claire got off her chair and said goodbye, Peter did not even look at her. She glanced at him, but he was too busy emptying his glass of wine, and she stormed out of the room. The front door slammed behind her, and suddenly Peter smiled with pleasure. It seemed really odd to Nathan, but he just shrugged and figured they probably had met earlier and had fought or something.

Two months later Claire showed up with 'the new guy.' Nathan cursed silently, but shook hands with him. He was more of a man than a boy; his hair was black and his hazel eyes sparkled every time he looked at Claire. There was something really disturbing in those eyes; they looked the same every time.

When the evening came to an end, Claire said goodbye to her family, and she and the boy left the mansion. She got into his car and they drove off in silence. Her hand slipped over his thigh the moment they went into her room on the campus. He frowned and pushed her back, and Claire watched him with amusement.

'Not in the mood?' She took off her white vest and threw it onto the chair.

'I'm sick of this, you know!' He snapped and fell on her bed, stretching out his legs.

'Really?' She smirked and untied her hair. Her blond curls fell over her face and she flipped them back. 'I thought this was fun.'

'It is annoying, Claire.' He crooked his face. 'And it hurts every freaking time!'

'Liar!' Claire unzipped her black dress and shook her arms, letting it fall to her feet. She undid her black bra and threw it to him. Peter grabbed it and dropped it onto the big bed.

'Vixen.' His eyes moved up and down her naked body, but Claire just smiled.

'You know you can't resist me!' she said as she walked toward him.

'You know I can, but baby, we both know how quick you are!' He rose up his eyebrows.

'You taught me well.'

'I was drunk.' He frowned.

'Liar!' Claire parted her legs and crawled onto his body. She sat on his lap. 'You are a liar, Peter!'

He smiled at her and she could see him in his original form again. Her Peter.

'Well, I was drunk the first time.' His head nuzzled her neck. 'But you cured me quickly.'

'It was quickie.' Claire panted and placed her hands on his shoulders.

'It was not a quickie!' Peter growled and bit her neck. Claire flinched.

'I thought you could try harder for my first time.'

It was really hard for her to think when she felt his tongue dart around her pulse point. She could feel his arousal under her thigh.

'You haven't told me.' Peter felt her fingers work over the buttons of his shirt. He smiled when he heard her curse. He helped her, and soon she dug her nails into his bare shoulders.

'I was too busy getting you drunk.' She panted when his hands slid down her waist and then squeezed her bottom.

'Shut up and kiss me now!' He yanked her hair and saw her smile before his mouth could attack hers again. She rubbed her body against his. 'Stop if you want something more than a kiss.'

'Kiss… where?' Claire bit her lower lip, and was not surprised when he laid her on the bed with one jerk move. She helped him pull off his jeans and boxers, and could not help but groan with pleasure when she saw him completely exposed in front of her.

'Where do you what it?' His lips placed butterfly kisses on her left leg and Claire shifted on the bed, losing her patience.

'Little up.' She panted, and his lips appeared on her inner thigh. 'More… right…' His mouth appeared close to her mound and Claire rocked her hips against him.

'I wanna be me for once.' Peter placed his chin over her belly, and his hands rested on her thighs.

'What?' Claire breathed.

'Me.' He ripped off her panties and Claire flinched. 'I wanna be me!'

'We can't.' His hands slid on her thighs again and his mouth lowered onto her belly button. She could feel his tongue playing with her there and her breath hitched. 'You know… that.'

'I'm tired.' His hands slid up on her body, following her curves, and soon she felt his touch over her breasts. 'I'm tired of pretending.'

'Why?' His fingers teased her erect nipples and she could not stop watching him. Peter stared at her face. 'We are fine so… far.'

'No!' Peter snapped and abruptly got off the bed. 'We are not fine! You are maybe, but I'm not!'

'What?' Claire looked at him with disbelief. 'What's gotten into you? You said that we could make it!'

'It was fun at the beginning!' Peter ran his fingers through his hair. 'We have fun! I have fun! But not anymore!'

'Come back here and I'll show you fun, baby!' Claire smiled seductively.

'It's not about sex!' He stormed out. His features darkened and Claire flinched under his look. 'It never was and never will be!'

'Peter!' Claire called him, but he put his back to her and she got off the bed. Her hands rested on his forearms and she placed a soft kiss over his back. 'I'm sorry!'

'It's time to stop with the lies, Claire!' He turned around and grabbed her arms. His eyes pierced her. 'It's time to stop!'

'Okay.' She nodded and kissed his bare chest.

'I'm serious.' He narrowed his eyes.

'I am too.' Her hands rested at both sides of his hips.

'Claire…'

'Sh-sh' Claire whispered, and kissed his left collarbone. Peter stirred under her touch and released her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him furiously. He groaned in her mouth and his hands grabbed her waist, almost crushing it under his fingers. Claire flinched, but did not pull back.

He threw her onto the bed and buried his head between her thighs. His tongue found her immediately. Claire panted and buried her hands into his hair. Her hips rocked against his mouth and soon she felt his finger slide into her.

'Uh… oh… there…' She babbled when she felt another finger thrusting into her wet core. His thumb started flicking over her clit and she yanked in his hands. Peter smiled and kissed her inner thigh. She came right at that moment.

'So easy.' He murmured and captured her lips. Claire slid her hands between their bodies and grabbed his arousal. Peter groaned when her hand started sliding onto him.

'For you.' She bit his earlobe.

'For me!' He gasped and grabbed her hand, draping her legs over his shoulders and thrusting into her. 'Only… for me.' His mouth fell over hers again and Claire grasped his biceps. She needed something to hold onto.

'Only… for… you…' She stared at his face.

Peter smiled and his moves became faster. He was on the verge of hurting her, but he knew that she liked it. He could be himself with her. Only with her.

'Please…' She moaned and her hands fell on the bed, fisting the sheets. He saw her closing her eyes and parting her lips. Claire was close, and when he slid his hand between their moving bodies and touched her clit, it took just few more thrusts and she came again, screaming his name.

Peter…

He groaned, feeling her tightening around him. It was so hard that he felt pleasure and pain becoming one. He emptied into her warm body and fell over her completely exhausted. Claire ruffled his hair with lazy moves. She loved these moments after their lovemaking. She never pushed him away.

'I love you. You know that right?' Claire asked him few moments later when she was lying in his arms. Her head rested on his chest and her leg wrapped around his. Her index finger drew small circles over his stomach.

'I love you too.' Peter rubbed her back lazily. 'I'm sorry about before.'

'No, it's okay.' Claire inhaled his scent and kissed his chest. 'It's been four years. I am tired too. Let's get over it. Let's face them.'

'Are you sure?' His voice was no more than a whisper.

'Yes.' Claire nodded and snuggled in him. 'You are going to come with me tomorrow for the family lunch.'

'So, we're not following the usual program?' Claire felt his quiet laugh.

'Nope.' She kissed his chest again. 'This time it's gonna be different.'

Nathan saw them walking into the mansion. His eyes narrowed when he saw his brother's hand resting on Claire's waist. He looked at his mother. Angela was frowning.

'Good afternoon.' Peter greeted them very cheerfully. Claire just smiled and took her seat, and Peter sat close to her. Nathan just shrugged and sat back on his own chair, followed by Angela.

It was awkward silence. Peter and Claire had not lunched together in the mansion in a long time. This time there was something different about them -- Nathan and Angela could both feel it -- but they did not know what it was.

Then something happened.

Peter turned and looked at Claire. His eyes sparkled and Nathan dropped his fork on the table. These eyes… They were the same every time…

'Nathan!' Angela looked at him strangely. Peter smiled and looked at him too. Nathan was not mistaken.

'Oh please tell me I'm not seeing this!' He snapped, looking at Peter.

'Seeing what?' Angela looked at her younger son.

'His eyes.'

'My eyes?' Peter rose up his eyebrows.

'It was you, wasn't it?' Nathan growled. 'Every fucking time! It was you!'

Peter tilted his head. He looked at Claire and she nodded. He covered her hand over the table and their fingers laced.

'It was me.' He answered, and his eyes sparkled again. 'Every time.'

'Peter?' Angela looked shocked.

'Meet my boyfriend.' Claire said with a trembling voice. 'My only one!' She sank into Peter's eyes.

Nathan and Angela finally understood that Claire Bennet had no problems in her life, men included. She had only one man – Peter.

Peter and Claire created their own love. It wasn't right, but it was theirs.


End file.
